Cabe
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Kamu tahukan anak nakal harus dihukum! - Taeyong,, OMG! Nyolo is not my style! Johnny,, kalau kepo baca aja jangan ngintip ntar bintitan/Johnny/Taeyong/Yuta/Taeil/Taeyu/Johnil/gagal summary/plot a ak/typo(s)/OOC/BL/NCT


Cabe

.

.

Cast :

Taeyong NCT

Yuta NCT

Johnny NCT

Taeil NCT

Maaf for typo(s)warning! Bahasa non baku, OOC, BL!

Desclaimer NCT milik SM Ent. Cerita milik saya.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang cekikikan seperti orang gila. Salah seorang dari mereka sampai tak bisa menahan butiran bening diujung matanya.

"Gila yah...ternyata banyak juga yang suka...", sambil terus menatap benda persegi didepannya " Nggak nyangka banget loh."

"Nggak usah kege'eran dulu _Hyung_...", balas yang pemuda disebelahnya " Liat nih, ada yang komen pedes tau."

"Ahh, peduli bangett yang penting ada yang suka juga dah seneng berarti selama ini ada yang ngopelin Aku sama Dia." Ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya keudara.

"Yakkk! Girang bangett sih _Hyung_...Aku aja biasa aja tuh yang sering dikopelin sama banyak orang, _U know_ lah _Hyung_..." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas acuh oleh orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Gitu aja seneng punya image eghem 'Cabe' Kamu seneng", Ucapnya sinis.

"Bilang aja iri" Balasnya meremehkan " Biar begitu Aku ini setia _Hyung_ setia!"

"Setia Kamu bilang? Mana ada setia kalo setiap sang pacar keluar cari nafkah malah Kamunya mencari kehangatan dari orang lain, kaya gitu disebut setia, cih..."Ucapnya dramatis.

"Maksud _Hyung_ apa?" Ucapnya tak terima.

"Dengar yah Nakamoto Yuta uke dengan sejuta kecabeannya ada gitu saat sang kekasih a.k.a Taeyong lagi bekerja terus Kamunya malah selingkuh sama Pria lain gitu disebut setia? Mati saja Kau Nakamoto!

Yuta yang mendengar langsung melotot dalam hati ia mengucap berbagai umpatan untuk Pria bermarga Moon ini. Apalagi suaranya yang terbilang cukup menghebohkan bisa-bisa member lain denger lebih parahnya lagi kekasihnya -Lee Taeyong- denger mampus sudah Dia.

"Dikira Aku nggak tahu yahh...kemaren pas NCTU ke Thailand Kamu diem-diem nginep di Dorm bawah kan nemuin itu si Hanmppp..."

Ucapannya terputus karena dengan gesit Yuta langsung membungkam mulut Taeil. Taeil meronta minta dilepasin namun Yuta juga kekeuh tak mau melepaskan akhirnya Taeil menggigit tangannya.

"Awwww!", Teriaknya " iyuhhh, _Hyung_ kanibal nih..."

Sedang Taeil hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Denger ya _Hyung_ , Aku ketempat Hansol _Hyung_ waktu itu karena permintaan Hansol _hyung_ yang minta ditemenin soalnya si Kun pergi sama Winwin jadi katanya dia kesepian."

Saat Taeil akan membalas ucapan Yuta tiba-tiba matanya membulat mulutnya melongo seperti melihat hantu dibelakang Yuta. Karena memang posisi mereka yang berhadapan.

Yuta yang merasa _Hyung_ nya tak percaya pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yah, walaupun disana kami melakukan itu eits, bukan itu yang itu ya..."

Namun, saat dilihatnya _Hyung_ nya seperti masih tak percaya. Karena bola matanya yang kesana kemari dengan mulut menganga Yuta akhirnya melanjutkan lagi.

"Cuma kiss doang kok gak lebih paling grepe-grepe _hyung_." Ucapnya setengah nyengir.

Taeil yang mendengar hanya ber'aduh' ria sambil menepuk jidatnya dan...

EGHEM...

Dan sekarang Yuta yang tak berkutik ditempatnya. Mendengar suara itu walau hanya deheman tapi sangat dikenal bahkan amat sangat dikenal.

Keringat pun turun membasahi pelipisnya. Matanya bergulir kesana kemari mencari sosok itu.

"Aku disini! Kalau Kamu mencariku." Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengar bergidik ngeri.

Sontak Yuta langsung berbalik dan mendapati Taeyong – kekasihnya- sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan tangan berada didepan dada. Dia memandang dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat nyali Yuta menciut.

"Taeyong _Hyung_ , hehe...", sapanya lengkap dengan embel-embel _Hyung_ " Sejak kapan disini hyung?" lanjutnya.

Pria bermarga Lee itu terus menatap Pria Jepang yang menurutnya sangatt menggemaskan jika sedang ketakutan begini. Dalam hati ia tertawa jahat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang begitu memprihatinkan dan enak untuk disantap.

"Sejak ada yang bilang 'CUMA CIUMAN' tadi..." Balasnya acuh.

Yuta melotot mendengarnya namun cepat-cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya agar tidak terlalu kaget. Parah nanti kalau sampai kekasihnya tahu dia syok, yah walau udah ketauan gagal sih tapi berusaha tak apa kan.

Yuta meringis lalu memberanikan menatap Pria yang berbeda hanya beberapa bulan didepannya dan tersenyum secerah matahari guna menghilangkan rasa gemetarnya.

"O" Dan Yuta hanya ber'oh' ria.

Taeil yang ada disitu hanya cekikikan melihat pasangan se-lini didepannya kini sedang adu saling pandang. Yang sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya.

"Kalau gitu Aku pergi dulu yahh...hmm, anu tadi Aku ada jan...,"

" Mau kemana?." Potong pemuda itu cepat. Sambil terus menatap intens Pemuda bermata bulat didepannya.

Disisi lain Taeil makin terkikik melihat Yuta, bagaimana tidak? Liat sekarang tangannya sudah meremas kuat bagian bawah bajunya. Taeil bisa menebak setelah ini apa akan dilakukan Taeyong sama Yuta.

Yuta nyengir lagi "Mau, mau...", matanya bergulir ktak tentu arah sambil berfikir kira-kira alasan apa yang pas " Mau bantuin Winwin belajar bahasa Jepang." Jawabnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

"Winwin? Dia kan lagi sama Jaehyun dikamar." dengan bibir terangkat satu meremehkan.

Yuta meneguk salivanya saat tenggorokanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kamu tahukan hukuman buat anak nakal apa?" sentaknya.

Yuta berjengit kagett dengan mata melotot sempurna. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Terus Kamu tahukan kesalahanmu apa?" Dan Yuta kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi Yong Aku kan bukan sengaja, lagian tadi tuh Taeil _Hyung_ yang mancing-mancing gitu...Aku kan Cuma menjelaskan takut salah paham!" Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa memperdulikan embel-embel _hyung_ lagi.

Dan yang disebut namanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Udah ketauan gak usah kebanyak ngeles deh..." Yuta melototkan matanya dan Taeil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Udah sekarang Kamu ikut Aku! Nggak ada penolakan!" Ucapnya tegas.

"Oh, ayolah Yong, nggak usah kekanakan deh...lagian kamu juga gitu dibelakang Aku..." Belanya tak terima "Kamu juga kemaren di Thailand sama si cabe Bangkok itu dikira Aku gak tau." sambil memincingkan matanya kearah Taeyong.

"Tapi kami cuma berteman Dia kan udah ada yang punya." Matanya melirik kearah pemuda dibelakang Yuta melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Yuta yang tahu kemana arah pandang sang kekasih langsung melotot.

"Tapi kan beda...semua orang tahu Dia lebih suka sama kamu dari pada si pemuda kelebihan tinggi si Johnny bangsat seo"

"Cabe teriak cabe nggak salah tuh? Terus sejak kapan nama indahku jadi nista begitu?"

Tanya seseorang dari belakang Yuta. Yang langsung berdiri disamping Taeil dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu seduktif. Yang membuat pemuda itu berjengit kagett.

"Serett aja udah Yong serett! Anak nakal kan emang harus dihukum kalau perlu bikin nggak bisa jalan aja biar kapok." Lanjutnya. Dan langsung mendapat satu hadiah cubitan dari pemuda yang sekarang berada dipelukannya.

Pemuda jepang itu langsung berbalik dan memandang sengit pemuda jangkung yang menatapnya acuh. Ingin sekali Yuta menendangnya ke planet Pluto biar hilang sekalian.

Namun, semua itu hanya khayalan Yuta saja karena setelah itu badannya langsung terseret ke belakang. Yang tanpa dilihatpun Yuta tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Yak! Yak! Yong nggak lucu tahu masa diserett gini sakit Yong!", Yang dipanggil tak merespon.

"Yong, oh ayolah besok kita ada perform kan nggak lucu kalau besok Aku berakhir mengangkang...kan nggak lucu! " mohonnya.

Dan dapat diliahat oleh Yuta dua orang itu menertawakannya. Yang membuat Yuta semakin emosi.

"Awas kamu John! Aku bakal buka semua kartumu sama Taeil hyung gara-ga...;"

JEBRETT!

.

.

Kata-katanya terpotong karena Taeyong lebih dulu membawa masuk tubuh Yuta. Dari balik pintu bisa didengar suara teriakan pemuda Jepang itu yang memekakan telinga. Dan dua orang itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek berjengit kaget saat diarasanya hembusan nafas seseorang dibelakang telinganya.

"John, lepas...nggak enak nanti ada yang liat." Ucapnya sambil melepas tangan yang melingkar diperut rampingnya.

"Kenapa sih? Emang nggak mau kaya mereka?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang tadi menghilangkan Taeyu dengan dagunya.

Taeil hanya memutar bola matanya malas " Gak! Dikira nggak cape apa John, kemaren emang masih kurang apa 'oops' ", Matanya melotot sambil menutup mulutnya dan rona merah tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"kemaren apa huh?" sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Taeil menundukkan kepalanya, merutuki ucapannya tadi. Dia tahu kekasihnya ini sedang menggodanya.

"Nggak apa-apa"

"Hmm, gitu yahh..." Menyeringai menatap sang kekasih.

Ingin sekali ia tertawa melihat ekspresi pemuda didepannya ini. Lihat saja mukanya merah padam yang membuatnya semakin manis. Ingin sekali Johnny memakannya sekarang jika tidak ingat tujuan awalnya.

"Hmm...btw, tadi lagi ngapain sama tuh cabe Jepang kayaknya seru bangettt..." Tanyanya.

Taeil mendongak menatap sang kekasih yang sekarang menatapnya jail. Dan dapat dirasakanwajahnya memanas.

"Euhm, anu, itu...", Ucapnya gugup, dan tangannya yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu digenggamannya tapi...

HUPP!

Gagal. Karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi berhasil meraih benda itu yang ternyata sebuah ponsel. Pemuda yang pendek melotot kepalanya medongak dan mencoba meraih benda itu. Tetapi gagal, secara jarak tinggi mereka yang begitu jauh.

Pemuda bermarga Seo itu justru senang melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha melompat-lompat meraih ponselnya. Dan dengan jailnya justru dia membuka layar persegi itu dan menyeringai.

Taeil menunduk, mendengus pasrah saat dilihatnya Johnny berhasil membuka layar ponselnya. Apa kata dia nanti setelah melihatnya? Pasti dia bakal jadi orang super narsis jail, pikirnya.

Namun, saat dia mendongak lagi pemuda itu sedang senyum-senyum yang membuat rona merah dipipi Taeil semakin memanas.

"Heum, jadi ada yang lagi jadi stalker nih? Boleh juga", Ucapnya jail. Taeil menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Tangan besar itu terulur menyentuh dagu pemuda manis didepannya dan mengangakatnya agar menatapnya.

"Kamu seneng? Kalau seneng Aku bakal terus membuat moment yang banyak."

"Eh..."

"Nggak usah ngelak, walau Aku tahu kamu juga sedikit kecewa kan sama Aku saat dekat dengan Dia?"

Taeil menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Saat nama sosok itu muncul diantara mereka. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada benda tak kasat mata menghantamnya. Dia sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap dia hanya orang ketiga, namun nyatanya bukan itu.

"Taeil..."

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Dan pemuda Amerika itu dapat melihat kesedihan dimata sang kekasih. Dan selanjutnya tangan pemuda itu terulur guna membawa sang kekasih kepelukannya.

Hikss...

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir pemuda dalam dekapannya. Hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Dengan sayang pemuda tinggi itu mengecup kepala sang kekasih. Taeil yang diperlakukan seperti semakin membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Johnny.

"Aku...aku...aku tahu aku hanya orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian tapi bolehkan kalau aku berharap lebih, berharap kalau Aku bisa memiliku selamanya? Egois memang tapi Aku ingin..." Ucapnya.

Johnny diam. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Aku milikmu selamanya" Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya.

Dia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Menghapus jejak bening itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan Dia mengahpus jarak diantara mereka. Hanya sedikit menyesap untuk menyalurkan ketenangan. Setelahnya dia tersenyum dan membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya lagi.

.

.

Eghem!

Sontak sepasang kekasih ini langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap kesumber suara.

Kedua pemuda itu menatap malas pada sang penggangu dan melayangkan dead glare nya. Namun, pemuda didepannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Taeil _hyung_ jadi nggak latihan vokalnya?" Tanya pemuda bermata kelinci itu.

"Ganggu aja sih" Ucap Johnny mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Taeil mencubit pinggangnya Yang mengakibatkan pekikan kagett Johnny. Dan pemuda kelinci tadi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi, young, ayokkk..." Sambil mengahmpiri pemuda kelinci yang tak lain adalah Doyoung.

Johnny melongo ditinggal begitu saja. Dia merasa seperti sampah 'habis manis sepah dibuang'. LoL.

Sebelum pergi, Doyoung menyempatkan menatap Johnny dan memberinya acungan jari tengah kebawah kepada Johnny dan ber _smirk._

Dan Johnny tahu maksud pemuda itu "Bangsat! Dasar kelinci." batinnya.

Johnny mendesah saat dilihatnya bagian bawah selatannya sudah mengembung.

"Ahhh, ahhh, fashhteerrrrhhhh...ahhh, Taeeehhh..."

"Ahhh, ini nikmattt bangettt Taehhhhh ahhhh..."

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan dari kamar yang berada tepat didepannya. Dan dia mengumapat merasakan celananya semakin sesak.

"Bangke! Cabe Jepang sialand! Umpatnya.

"Oh God! Masa iya nyolo? Nyolo is not my stlye, please..." teriaknya frustasi dan langsung berlari ketoilet. Secara kamarnya sedang ada duo sejoli se-lini Jaehyun-Winwin.

-fin-

Catatan : hanya FF gaje yang tercipta gara-gara moment Johnil kemaren pas dimexico udah gitu aja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Tapi malam ini JUJUR saya lagi happy bangett gara-gara sailingnya TAEYU kalian udah pada liat belom?kalau belom WAJIB liat! Oke, gitu aja, sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah mau mampir^^

Btw, jangan nanya maksud judul yah...asli kagak nyambung sama cerita kkkkkkk...

Please, don't forget RnR


End file.
